


Snow

by SolarMorrigan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, very short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Bond brings Q some snow





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Bond at the [MI6 Cafe](http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I didn't make it all 31 days, but I got a few good things out of it
> 
> Previously posted here as part of a collection, which I've deleted; if you left kudos or a comment for this fic there, please know I've saved them to look upon and cherish (also, thank you)

“Is it snowing where you are?”

“Can’t you just pull up the weather report?”

“Humor me, 007.”

“Yes, fine. It is snowing. Big, fat flakes. The roads will be terrible in the morning.”

“Hmm.”

“Is it snowing in London?”

“Not a flurry.”

“Well. I’m sure that will be remedied soon.”

“Seems unlikely, given the projected temperatures. Bring me back some snow, would you?”

“I’ll see what I can do, Q.”

-

It stood out on Q’s desk, an object of clear glass and ceramic amidst towers of papers and tangles of wire. Had Bond not just been by to drop off the remains of his kit, Q might have been more suspicious. Instead, he went straight to his desk to pick up the gift surely left by his agent – a snow globe.

With a smile he allowed only because no one was around to see it, Q gave the trinket a shake and watched the little pellets of white swirl and settle around the tiny monument contained within. A little bit of the continent’s snowy weather for his own.

It hardly made up for the smashed earpiece, but the gesture, Q would later tell Bond, was appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on Tumblr!](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/168876555298/snow-is-it-snowing-where-you-are-cant)


End file.
